Through The Valley of the Shadow of Death
by Setosora77
Summary: Myde thought that God couldn't possibly exist in a world that had so much hatred and suffering. Join him in his life and as he becomes a Nobody as he discovers that perhaps there is a God up there. Follows the plot of KH2, warning: Christianity involved. Based at the beginning of Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle and an End.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx nor any of the Kingdom Hearts or Christianity or the song. When You Believe, from Prince of Egypt, which I used just for this first chapter.

A/N: I hope there are no flames for this story, I am a Christian and I am proud to be one so if you do not like Christians or do not respect our religion, please don't complain about it. I would love it if some people would read this with an open mind about religion. It will have some pretty interesting things happen including addiction at one point. Also, that is another thing that I am very touchy about. I have a family member who is an addict so I'm writing off of what I know. Thank you for reading, I love you all! =)

Chapter 1

Seventeen-year-old Myde Yrio was a pastor's kid and as we all know, pastor's kids are expected to be Christian almost as soon as they can talk. Well, Myde couldn't even remember when he had accepted Christ as his savior. In fact, as he had gotten older, he wasn't so sure he believed in God anymore. As he sat in the hospital by his mother's side, he couldn't possibly believe that if there was a God up there, why would He let his mother get cancer?

His mother was dying a slow, painful death, so how could a merciful deity allow her all the suffering and torment? As his mother grew paler and more spectral, his heart was hardening even more towards the one he used to call the Creator. He held her hand gently, as id she would break at his very touch and a few tears slipped out as he realized it would all be over soon. "Myde," her voice was hoarse as she croaked out his name.

"Yes, mom?" He looked down with such lovingness in his eyes. "Will you sing to me?" He nodded, as he started to sing, "Many nights we've prayed with no proof anyone could hear. In our hearts a hopeful song we've barely understood. Now we are nor afraid, although we know there's much to fear. We were moving mountains long before we knew we could. There can be miracles if you believe; though hope is frail it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe, somehow you will, you will when you believe."

Her eyes closed as the song finished and her last breath was taken. Myde couldn't hold back the tears any longer as they overflowed from the depths of his emotions. The heart rate monitor went flat and the doctor rushed in. "I'll go call your father to come pick you up, you have my condolences." He could tell that the doctor didn't mean it though.

Soon, he was all alone once more; he spent the next hour sobbing his heart out. A hand fell upon his shoulder as he heard his father's voice. "She wouldn't want you to cry like this, son. She's in a better place now." 'A better place? Ha. There is no heaven,' he thought. All he had been told throughout his entire life had just come crashing down around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx nor any of the Kingdom Hearts or Christianity.

A/N: Thanks for all the support guys, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2

The day of the funeral had finally come. Myde had been instructed by his father not to make a scene, to be the perfect gentleman. But as he got to the funeral, he realized that everyone else was talking about him. He'd look over at a group of people and they'd suddenly stop talking, as if not wanting him to hear. His dad went up to the pulpit, he was taking the roll of e preacher in his wife's funeral instead of his actual role as the husband, it barely seemed like he cared anymore.

The funeral passed with a blur, Myde had drowned out his father's voice e entire time. People kept coming over to give him their condolences but they were all seen as hypocrites. He could see it in their eyes, they didn't care about him or his mother, they just wanted to be on his father's good side. His father was the most established preacher in the Eastern side of the U.S. He had made a lot of money in his time and, as we all know, money is power.

Over the next month, he had slowly stopped going to church. Myde didn't see the point of going to a place where all people did was judge him. Nothing mattered for him anymore. It was one of those nights that he had come back late, but he had not come back alone. His father answered the door to see a police officer holding his son by the arm. "Good evening officer." He said, his voice sounded business-like, uncaring at all.

"I found your son in a smoke shop downtown, he's high on Cocaine, since he's still a minor and this is his first offense there will be no charges." The police officer looked down at Myde, he was WAY out of it, still hallucinating from the drug use. His father sighed, "Thank you officer, I'll have a talk with him in the morning." His father then brought him up to his room and a few hours later, Myde fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx nor any of the Kingdom Hearts or Christianity.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update this, I've had school and the holidays. It's looking like this story will be maybe 7 chapters long. When I get to that point, I'll leave up to everyone here if it should be continued or if it should just flow into one of the other stories I'm writing. It will either go into one or will continue alongside it. Either way, this is happening around the same time or a little before the upcoming third chapter of Every Story Has a Beginning, a Middle, and an end. It seems like it would start between the first and second chapters. Thanks again for all the love and support this story is receiving. I love all my readers! Also, on a side note, any language used in this chapter was not in mind when writing this so the number of random symbols had no meaning. You can ignore them or put in your own words if you want.

Chapter 3

Over the next few months, Myde had progressed further and further off the path he had been on before the death off his mother. He had lied, cheated, stolen, and been high almost every day. He had ended up in jail twice only to have his father bail him out. His father, however, thought it was only a phase, until one day Myde came home with a gun. He banged down the door, shotgun in hand, pointing it straight at his father.

His dad was prepared for this, he already had a gun by his side as well. As both family members pointed weapons at each other, Mr. Yrio was trembling. The thought of even using the gun repulsed him and seemed barbaric. What had happened to his son to make him become this way. This had to end. He started slowly walking over towards the young teenager. "Myde, put down the gun."

Myde smirked up at him, bloodlust filling his eyes. He laughed, the sound of it spine chilling, almost inhuman. "Why don't you make me you, &^&%^%*(&()^$." And with that, Mr. Yrio was behind his son and had pushed a pressure point to knock out his son. Myde fell limp, like a rag doll, as his father carried him upstairs. He would give him one more chance to repent before taking drastic measures. But that would be all he would get, one last chance.

The next morning, Myde awoke in his own bed. His head was pounding as he sat up. He felt the urge to go out, get a couple of drinks and go do some more cocaine so he headed towards the door. He was stopped by the sound of a someone clearing their voice over from the chair at his desk. He turned around and saw his father sitting there, arms crossed.

Boy, did he look angry. "Hey, dad, what's going on?" He had no memory of the night before, none at all. "Son, last night you tried to shoot me with a gun. Now, I know you've been doing drugs and a lot of other things but this needs to stop. So, I'm giving you one more chance to repent. Turn yourself over to the Father and life will get better, you'll see. You can go to rehab and we can be a family again." And that was the moment that Myde lost it.

"What the $%^%#!? God did nothing to save mom, nothing! And now you expect that he can just make me better!? He's just a # # #$%^&%#! He doesn't care about anyone even if He did exist in the first place! And we were never a family, you never cared about me! I won't go to rehab, not for your sake." His eyes had lost all innocence and it seemed the Myde he once knew wasn't there anymore.

"Fine, then you will not live under my roof anymore. You have ten minutes to fill this bag," he gestured to the duffel bag sitting on the bed with anything in this room, "then you will leave and never return. Do I make myself clear?" Myde rolled his eyes, his voice lowering angrily, "Crystal." And with that, Mr. Yrio left the room.

Myde began to pack, he was out of money, so that wasn't an option. So, he grabbed the essentials, a couple shirts and pairs of pants, lots of socks and underwear, his sheet music, a toothbrush and toothpaste and a bottle of water. He then grabbed his sitar and climbed out the window. When his father returned and saw that his son had truly left. He broke down. He fell to his knees and cried, his body shaking with sobs.

A/N: The length of this chapter is thanks to one of my readers who told me they wanted it be longer and more detailed. I hope this did achieve those requirements. Poor Myde, I picture his father really did care about him but pastors sometimes have to work more then they spend time with their families. He's just does not understand Myde's feelings about how a family really should be and how hurt he was by his mother's death. He isn't a bad man, just confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx nor any of the Kingdom Hearts or Christianity.

A/N: Okay, I finally made a decision, about the time that Rixa would get into the Organization would get into the Organization will be where this one stops. But that should be in a long time though, we still need to see how Demyx, Axel, and Roxas all become friends!

Chapter 4

Myde sat on a park bench, not exactly sure what he was doing there. His mind seemed fuzzier lately from all the use of drugs. He wanted to give up the drugs but couldn't seem to in the long run. Especially since his top priorities at the moment were getting shelter and food. It had been a week and he couldn't seem to get a job. No one would hire the teenage boy who didn't look like his health was doing too good. To some people, he looked like he was going to drop on the spot. So, after many sad attempts everyday, he had spent his nights on the same bench he was occupying now.

Then, an idea hit him, like a meteor crashing into the earth. With his new plans in mind, he picked up his pathetic looking bag and his sitar and ran down the street. After finding a nice street corner outside of a café, he put his stuff down and picked up his beloved instrument. The weight felt perfect in his hands as he was holding his prized possession. It wasn't even a possession to him anymore, after all the years together, it felt more like family. He could use it to make a beautiful, living, breathing melody. And so, that's exactly what he did, put his bag out in front of him, open, for tips, he began to play a song and sing along.

This act drew a small crowd of fourteen or fifteen people and a majority did drop some cash in. He didn't know if it was out of pity or if it was out appreciation of his lively music that was brightening up this pretty dull day. The song soon finished and he began to play another. This same ritual went on for the rest of the day until the sun had set, filling the sky with different shades and hues of blues, pinks, and purples. He picked up his stuff and went back to his bench to see what his efforts had achieved for him.

Four hundred and fifty dollars! He had enough to check into a cheap motel and get fast food with a lot extra, enough to try to find a normal place to live if he kept this up everyday. So, without anything else do, he stopped by McDonalds, grabbed a few things off the dollar menu and then headed over to the cheapest motel in town and checked in. He collapsed on the bed, thinking about how thankful he was that his idea had worked and slowly traveled into the realm of sleep.

Three months had passed until he had started his street musician occupation and things weren't going too well for Myde, after the first few days, people just lost interest in him. He was back to sleeping on a park bench and only making enough to eat once a day for about two dollars. So, when a high-class businessman approached him, he thought he must be seeing things. He hadn't had the money to use in a few weeks so his head was killing him and his music playing was sloppy. The man smiled kindly down at the boy, sitting on the street corner, playing notes on his instrument. "Are you doing alright, kid?"

Myde just nodded, absentmindedly, not wanting to talk, not even sure he could form coherent words. The man sighed, "Well, you look like you need this more than I do. It's not a gift from me, though. Remember that. This is a gift from the heavenly Father above who loves you and cherishes you more than all the riches of the world." And with that, the man dropped a few bills into the bag and walked off. Myde looked down, curious and after rifling through the bag, found what the man had dropped; it looked like a couple hundred-dollar bills paper-clipped together with a small business card attached as well. He pocketed the card, not even looking at it as he got up. He knew where he was headed next.

When he finally arrived at the old warehouse, he hesitated a long while, not sure if he should do this. The man's words kept haunting him and he was sure that the man did not want his money to go into this addiction. Gathering his thoughts, he went inside and up to the man at the counter. The man smiled at him, glad to see him back after such a long time. But before Myde could even speak to say what he wanted to say, he turned and ran. He ran and ran and ran, as fast and far away as he could get, vowing to never go back.

He stopped when he reached his bench and sat down. Then, he remembered the card in his pocket. Pulling it out, he inspected it and saw that it said, 'Rosemary Baptist Church'. A church? Those were nothing but trouble; he should know that by now. But maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be hypocrites like his father. Maybe they could help him. Being as desperate as he was, he got up, taking all his belongings with him, started on his way to find the church.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Demyx or any of Kingdom Hearts.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to have left this for so long but I was trying to be very careful with how this chapter went. And also, I didn't want to update any other stories while working on this one. I was just worried about giving the wrong impression of my religion or how to get saved. I hope this works however. On another note, I am publishing my first book, it's a children's story. It will be up on Amazon kindle soon and I'll put the title in the next chapter if anyone's interested. So, without further ado, here is the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

It didn't take Myde long to find the Church, the problem for him was swallowing his pride to go into a building that he had long ago forsaken. It reminded him too much of his childhood, well, he couldn't remember much up until he was eight, but still, from then on he had been immersed in church. But, by now, he was desperate. He couldn't stand living like a criminal any longer. So, he now stood outside of the Church, his hand poised to knock but he was shaking like a leaf. Steeling himself and gathering all of his courage, he knocked on the door, the sound resounding through the wood that the door was crafted out of.

The door creaked open and a younger pastor was revealed standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?" The man looked kind, his eyes laced with legit worry. "I… I need some guidance." Myde bowed his head, "I screwed up, royally." The man chuckled, "Come in, my child. I will try to help you the best I can." The man opened the door and Myde stepped past him and they both sat down on the closest pew. "Now, tell me, what has happened to make you so distressed?" Myde sighed, "It's kind of a long story." The pastor smiled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "We have time."

So, Myde recounted everything that had happened, from his mother's death, to his father telling him to leave, to the nice man who had helped him, to giving up drugs. "Well it sounds like the Lord hasn't quite given up on you yet. Perhaps all you have to do is ask for his forgiveness." Myde looked up, a sliver of hope gleaming in his eyes. Could it really be that simple? "I- You don't think I'm past redemption?" The pastor smiled at the teen, "No one is ever past redemption. If you truly believe and repent, you shall be saved."

He thought about it for a while, it all seemed so unreal. After everything he had done, he could still be forgiven? And even though all the logic in his mind was saying that it wasn't possible, his heart was saying yes. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Pastor?" The pastor chuckled, "That's right, we never introduced ourselves. I am Pastor Tanner." He held out his hand and Myde took it, shaking hands with the man who had just convinced him that even he deserved forgiveness. "My name's Myde." Pastor Tanner stood up, "Well, Myde, if you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." And with that, he headed into the offices of the church, leaving the boy to his own devices.

Myde looked around the sanctuary of the church; there were a few other people there. So, he quietly bowed his head and whispered to himself and the deity above that he had long ago forsaken. "Dear Lord. It seems I have made a huge mistake. Well, not just a huge mistake but several mistakes. I should never have turned my back on you, I shouldn't have started drugs or gone off on my own. And now, I am here, humbled before you and praying for forgiveness. Amen." As he finishes his prayer, there is a tap on his shoulder and he looks up, coming face to face with his father.


End file.
